This invention relates to automobile safety generally and more particularly to a taillight indicator to observe whether the taillights of a vehicle are working There are many vehicles on the road in which the operators are unaware that at least one taillight has burned out This is a dangerous situation and is the cause of many rear end collisions There is presently no simple device for the operator of a vehicle to regularly check whether the taillights of a vehicle are working